harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Killing Curse
|light=Cyan |type=Unforgivable Curse |effect=Instantaneous, painless death }} Avada Kedavra is a curse that causes instantaneous death and is one of the three Unforgivable Curses, as well as being the worst one of the three. There is no known counter-curse or cure for it apart from someone else sacrificing him or herself for you; however, one may dodge the green bolt, use a physical barrier to block it, or intercept the bolt with another spell. An explosion or green fire may result if the spell hits something other than a living target. The only wizard known to survive this deadly curse is Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort was famous for using this curse regularly and indiscriminately. Its incantation is Avada Kedavra. History Creation The Avada Kedavra curse was invented during the early middle ages, by dark witches or wizards . The curse was created primarily as a means of quickly and efficiently slaying one's opponent in a duel. "Unforgivable" After the Wizards' Council was reformed into the Ministry of Magic tighter restrictions were placed on the use of certain kinds of magic. The Avada Kedavra curse was deemed by the Ministry to be dark magic, and, along with the Cruciatus and Imperius curses, were declared "unforgivable" in 1717. The use of any of these three curses on a fellow human being would result in a life sentence in Azkaban. Appearance and effect casting Avada Kedavra on Harry Potter.]] The Killing Curse is described as a jet of blinding green light, which causes the victim instant death. There are no secondary effects; the victim simply "drops dead" for no biological reason. It is possible that the victim's internal organs cease function, or that once the spell hits a person's body, it simply kills every living cell in the victim's body. It could also cause sudden brain death, simply stopping the progress of every electrical synapse in the brain simultaneously by draining all potential energy there. In addition to this, it is possible that it causes a person's soul to "pass on", and leave the body, similar to when the body dies naturally, and the soul passes on into whatever afterlife there may be. It is a known fact that the curse does not cause pain as Sirius Black described it as, "Quicker and easier than falling asleep". Victims of the Killing Curse that have been examined with Muggle methods are known to show no visible signs of trauma. Though Muggle methods are unable to identify the means of death, Ministry of Magic specialists are familiar with the markings, or lack of them. The killing curse is known to leave no identifiable marks or any signs of the reason for death. Victims appear to "drop dead", or to appear "perfectly healthy apart from the fact they were all dead."Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince When this curse hits an inanimate target, its effect varies: it can produce small fires,Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Ch. 36 small greenish explosions,Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) or explosions of such intensity that can blow up an entire story of a cottage.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Ch. 17 However, certain objects, such as the centaur statue of the Fountain of Magical Brethren, managed to block the curse without any visible damage to itself. The curse requires a great deal of magical talent to perform correctly. In 1994, Barty Crouch, Jr., disguised as Alastor Moody, claimed that, if all of the students before him were to get out their wands and perform it on him at one time, he would probably get nothing more than a nosebleed. However, as his loyalties were with Lord Voldemort, it is unknown to what extent his words were accurate. Fatality being murdered by Lord Voldemort.]] Only two people are known to have survived a direct application of the curse: Harry Potter, who was saved when his mother, Lily Evans, lovingly sacrificed herself by blocking the spell with her body''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, and Lord Voldemort, when it backfired with his attempt to kill Harry in 1981, because of his Horcruxes. However, Harry Potter was the only person known to have survived ''Avada Kedavra with no ill effects; Voldemort, on the other hand, was reduced to no more than a shadowy spirit, less than a ghost. Over a decade later, Harry would survive the curse another three times: once during Priori Incantatem in his battle against Lord Voldemort in the graveyard in his fourth year''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Again, in 1998 when the curse killed only the Horcrux inside him, and once more when the wand being used to curse him, the Elder Wand, refused to destroy him because Harry was its true masterHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' - Ch. 36. This also makes Harry the only person to have survived the Killing Curse multiple times. Phoenixes are also somewhat immune to the Killing Curse, due to them being immortal. In 1996, Fawkes swallowed one intended for Albus Dumbledore. He burst into flames, dying instantly, but then was reborn from his ashes.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix The Killing Curse can be survived if it is dodged or physically blocked by an object, such as the statues Dumbledore animated to protect Harry Potter during his duel with Voldemort after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Also, some objects may explode or burst into flames if hit. Although considered unblockable by magic, as noted above there are rare circumstance in which it can be blocked. The Killing Curse is not the only spell that will cause death to a living creature. Other spells may cause injury or bleeding, such as Fiendfyre, Sectumsempra, possibly Antonin Dolohov's curse, if cast at a person, the Blasting Curse or Expulso, or an overuse of the Stunning Spell. References have been made to Aurors using deadly force against opponents, but whether this means they were authorized to use the killing curse (i.e. a "licence to kill") is unclear. Despite the circumstances, it is unknown whether the curse was used by anyone but Voldemort and his Death Eaters during the Battle of Hogwarts. Known practitioners casting the Killing Curse during his duel against Albus Dumbledore.]] * Lord Voldemort * Barty Crouch Jr. * Peter Pettigrew * Thorfinn Rowle * Severus Snape * Vincent Crabbe * Bellatrix Lestrange * Gellert Grindelwald Known victims * Ariana Dumbledore (possibly Killing Curse) - 1899, by either Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore, or Aberforth Dumbledore * Tom Riddle Sr. - 1943, by Tom Riddle * Thomas Riddle - 1943, by Tom Riddle * Mary Riddle - 1943, by Tom Riddle * Viktor Krum's grandfather (possibly Killing Curse) - pre. 1945, by Gellert Grindelwald * James Potter - 1981, by Lord Voldemort * Lily Potter - 1981, by Lord Voldemort * Harry Potter (survived both) - 1981, 1998, both times by Lord Voldemort * Frank Bryce - 1994, by Lord Voldemort * Cedric Diggory - 1995, by Peter Pettigrew * Gibbon - 1997, by Thorfinn Rowle * Albus Dumbledore - 1997, by Severus Snape * Charity Burbage - 1997, by Lord Voldemort * Alastor Moody - 1997, by Lord Voldemort * Hedwig - 1997, by unknown Death Eater * Gregorovitch - 1997, by Lord Voldemort * Gellert Grindelwald - 1998, by Lord Voldemort * Lord Voldemort (backfire, survived the first time) - 1981, 1998, both times by himself * Several others during the Revolution, First Wizarding War and Second Wizarding War Etymology Avada Kedavra is based on the Aramaic עַבְדָא כְּדַברָא, avda kedavra, meaning "what was said has been done." This phrase is also the origin of abracadabra, which, like hocus pocus, is used by magicians as a magic word when they perform tricks."Abracadabra" on Wiktionary During an audience interview at the Edinburgh Book Festival on April 15, 2004, J. K. Rowling had this to say about the spell's etymology: "Does anyone know where avada kedavra came from? It is an ancient spell in Aramaic, and it is the original of abracadabra, which means 'let the thing be destroyed.' Originally, it was used to cure illness and the 'thing' was the illness, but I decided to make it the 'thing' as in the person standing in front of me. I take a lot of liberties with things like that. I twist them round and make them mine."Edinburgh Book Festival interview "Kedavra" also sounds very similar to the English word cadaver, which means "corpse," and derives from the Latin cadere, "to fall.""Cadaver" on The Online Etymology Dictionary" Behind the scenes * In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Lucius Malfoy says "Avada" at Harry Potter after he unwittingly frees Dobby. Dobby knocks Lucius backwards with magic to protect Harry, and he does not finish the incantation. The part of the incantation shown, for plot reasons, was not represented in the subtitles. However, on the DVD if the audio is set to Spanish, Lucius clearly says "Avada" to where it can be understood, in contrast to the English version, where he says it fast as if he's making a hissing sound. * In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bellatrix Lestrange is shown using the Killing Curse to murder Sirius Black in a scene fundamentally different from that of the novel, in which Sirius was killed by an unknown curse cast by Bellatrix. The effect of the curse is also not shown to be instantaneous in the film. * In Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin intended to kill Peter Pettigrew for his betrayal of James and Lily Potter. It´s unknown how they wanted to do it, possibly by the use of this curse. If it would have been used, Peter would have died the same way as his former friends. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Parts I and II'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard (real)'' Notes and references de:Avada Kedavra fr:Sortilège de la Mort ru:Авада Кедавра Category:Curses Category:Dark Magic Category:Spells Category:Unforgivable Curses